Meteor Shower
by Namike
Summary: One-shot InuKag. It's nighttime, and Kagome's watching a meteor shower. Inuyasha joins her. What happens under a starry sky? This is to the song "Meteor Shower" by Owl City.


Hey again! Man, am I on a roll. Second story in two days. This is my shortest one so far, but then again, so is the song I've based it on. The song is Owl City's "Meteor Shower". I once again implore you to listen to it after reading this.I think this is one of my cutest stories yet. :D

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

NOTE: I do NOT own Inuyasha nor Owl City nor any of their songs. I just love them all. 3

* * *

All was quiet in the camp site. Sango and Kagome were in their sleeping bags, with Kirara and Shippo sleeping beside them, respectively. Inuyasha was sleeping against a tree near Kagome, while Miroku was doing the same near Sango. A starry night sky was above them, partially visible through the tree tops surrounding their camp.

A streak of red shot through the sky, temporarily lighting the camp with a faint glow. Kagome shifted positions in her sleeping bag.

Another streak of red in the sky. Kagome opened her eyes wearily to see what was the cause. Careful not to disturb Shippo, she sat up and looked up at the sky. A few more streaks of red made themselves visible. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in realization. Quickly but quietly, she got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the edge of the encampment. She paused, wondering if she should wake her friends. Deciding they needed their rest after the day's events, she shook her head and proceeded into the forest.

Within a few minutes, the forest opened up to a large hill that provided an expanse view of the night sky. More red streaks were starting to appear now, making the ground glow with a soft yet eerie light. Kagome stopped on the crest of the hill and sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees, gazing at the unusual phenomenon.

"Just what do you think you're doing out here?" Startled, Kagome twisted around to look behind her.

It was Inuyasha. So he had noticed her absence after all. Kagome sighed with a small smile and returned to her previous position. Not much got past his demonic senses.

"I'm just watching the meteor shower," she said as Inuyasha approached. As he sat down, she continued, "It's so rare to see them back home because of all the light pollution, so this is a real treat for me." She sighed again, looking off at the distant sky.

"A meteor shower? What exactly is that?" Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"It's when debris and space junk – I guess you'd call them rocks – fall through the Earth's atmosphere and burn up until there's nothing left. They never hit the earth, but they still provide a fantastic light show." Kagome glanced sideways at Inuyasha to see if he understood a word. It seemed like he didn't, because he still look confused. Giggling softly, Kagome said, "In other words, you can call them falling stars."

Inuyasha looked relieved to finally understand what she meant. "Oh, all right. So…what happens when all the stars fall?"

Kagome thought for a moment, and then finally replied, "You know what, I've never thought of that. I guess there are just so many that they never run out. Besides," Kagome smiled, "it's one of the best things nature has to offer."

The two were silent for a time, absentmindedly watching the meteor shower while absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said suddenly, "Have you ever played tag in starlight?"

Inuyasha was so taken aback by the randomness of the question he barely got out "Uh, wha–" when Kagome punched him in the arm and said, "TAG! You're it!" and ran off down the hill.

He stared after her for a few seconds, then shook his head to get a hold of himself. Well, if she was going to play like that… A smirk played on his lips as he got up and chased after her, making sure not to go too fast. Nah, he wanted to take his time with this.

Kagome looked behind her to see if Inuyasha was behind her, and saw his figure a little ways away. Laughing, she continued to run, making a gradual left turn at the base of the hill.

Thinking he had waited long enough, Inuyasha put on a burst of speed and leapt high into the air, landing right in front of Kagome. He lightly slapped her on the arm and said, "Ha! Got you!" Before she could react, he bounded out of her reach.

Kagome put on a small pout. "Hey, no fair! You're using your demon skills!" Nevertheless, she chased after him, determined to get him back.

Smirking, he replied, "You never said I couldn't!" He slowed down a bit to let her catch up. Just as she made to grab him, he put on a burst of speed and jumped out of her reach again, landing on the hill's slope. Laughing, Kagome followed after him with a "Come back here!"

Inuyasha jumped all the way back to the crest of the hill and waited for her there. Just as Kagome reached the top, he jumped and landed behind her, grabbing her around the waist. She cried out as they toppled to the ground, a tangled mess of black and silver hair. They struggled for a few seconds, rolling around in the grass. Finally, they broke apart, both lying on their backs, laughing and gasping for air.

After a few minutes they were breathing normally again. They were too tired and aching to keep on laughing, so they became quiet and resumed their stargazing. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest once more, and Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his head. A small smile appeared on both faces as they became lost in their thoughts once more.

How long they sat there, they never knew. Nor did they ever notice four pairs of shining and dancing eyes watching them from the bushes behind them.


End file.
